Unmanageable, unexpected, unwelcome and unbelievable
by Limia
Summary: PROLOGUE Introduction of the four leading ladies that will meet the Ninja Turtles. With fate some encounters can be unmanageable, unexpected, unwelcome or even unbelievable. They can chance you, break you and even hide you from who you are. But sometimes those encounters can also grand you the most happy feelings and memories that know one can ever take away from you again.


**Prologue**

_Four months earlier_

When Penelope's parents told her they didn't want to finance the apartment anymore she knew she had to leave this place soon. Even though she knew this day would come she couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed be their reaction. A four room apartment, bathroom and living-room with an open kitchen and small balcony. It always had been to big for her alone but before her parents decide to stop financing her, they forced her to at least have this apartment because the thought of their daughter staying in a place that was below their own standard would felt as a shame for them. They always had a to big ego. She could had a bigger place that laid more central of the city but she at least liked to stay modest and instead chose for a more simple place in New York, but then again New York is never simple. So she had to move, by far could she ever pay for this place alone with her income.

If it wasn't for meeting up with Lola-Rose, Penelope already would be busy packing her stuff and looking on the internet for new places to stay. She met Rose for the first time when she just moved in New York. It was the typical encounter, new girl from an other country meets city girl who tells her all the ins and outs to lead an as smooth possible live in New York. With that their friendship started to bloom and in the past few years they stayed in contact occasionally.

At first Rose seems as the kind of girl who knows what she wants, with a very specific kind of fashion style and with long pastel pink hair what made her icy blue eyes stand out. Later on their friendship Penelope understood that she wast just laid back and didn't particular care what she was wearing and her pastel pink hair was starting became her trade mark she guessed . She sometimes reminded her of the japanese street fashion what you see on the internet. Lola-Rose had always been a bit vague, sweet though and really the prankster type but also vague.

They where sitting outside of a lunch house when Penelope told her about her situation Rose first suggest to find a new place together and be roomies. She herself had issues with her landlord and neighbors. Her neighbor had noticed that she nurtured some kitties and she even sometimes brought the dogs of her doggy-walk job to her place when there are actually now pets aloud. They had told their landlord and her landlord told her to get the animals the hell out of his apartment or she could leave and join them in two weeks. Even though she could be out of shelter in anytime she talked in a nonchalant kind of way as if there wasn't any problem at al. She always did brushed problems of her shoulders and not thinking of the consequence but then again that had always been her way of handling thing, it almost became a charm.

Living together with Rose was something she could imagine doing. They where great friend, laughed a lot and it was less boring than living by herself. But the problem was where? Every place they looked for was to expensive or the state of place was too dramatic. Little bit painting was what Penelope could handle but to tell the truth she is the kind of girl who really doesn't like to make her hands dirty. Her delicate hand - where she write her novels with - where not made for handiwork.

But that was when it hit her. "What if we would live together in the apartment I already own?"

Rose looked up of her coffee surprised but with a small smirk as well, "We could never pay that by just the two of us". "True, but maybe we do if we find two other roomies" Rose looked really pleased with that answer.

Penelope actually didn't want to move at al. Everything she has and all that she worked for the past few years was in that apartment her parents financed for her. It was a nice place and to big for her alone so why not stay there and look for roomies instead. She already had Rose as companion now she had to find at least two more so that the bill could be split evenly and be payable for everyone. She did had to make some new chances in the house though.

Her clothes in the room where she made her walk in closet of will have to transfer back in her own room. The office will be second room that she'll rent. The desk can go in the living room so that everyone can use it to work on and she always worked on her laptop so that makes it portable to go work everywhere. And the last and smallest room had already a bed and closet because she used it as a guest room. The one that will rent that room will then be compensated for the furniture she or he gets.

A whole hour had passed when they talked the idea through. Rose volunteered to distributing flyers to find new roommates during her doggy-walk and Penelope tried to arrange al the things in-house and posting an advertisement online on her blog. Everything went according to plan and already de next day they had people who where interested. They tried to schedule al the appointment on the same day so both of them could judge there possible new roommate.

They agreed to have a few guidelines for picking their new roommate.

1. They must have a click with the new person, someone they can hang out with.

2. The roommate also should of course be able to pay their rent so they had to have a job at least.

3. They don't want someone who smokes or uses drugs, to dangerous to hang around with.

4. And they both prefer women instead of man. Not that they minded man especially not Penelope - she could always use him as her muse for her novels - but to keep atmosphere peaceful.

By the end of the week they had a list of visitors that who would be coming that day to look around. A few people didn't even show up and another person called to tell them she already had found another place to stay. So far only four had come by which both weren't really font of. Yeah they where nice and all but they al lacked the first point by not having any connection, click or spark with them.

Penelope closed the door behind candidate number four and walked back to the living room where Rose was lying on the couch.

"Even though it was a great idea to begin with, I do have to say this is wearing me off." Penelope let herself fall on the couch next to Rose.

"Man, the boringness those girls are giving me is killing me. Like I give a care now what their daily living routine is!" Rose let her face fall in the pillow again.

"Plus the girl who studied law school really looked weird at your hair an all."

" Man those girl should get laid or something, I already fall al sleep just by looking at them. What time is it anyway." She again pulled her head out of the pillow and looked op the clock on the Wall. Almost 07:00 p.m. "I'll order something" Penelope lived herself up and walked to the phone when suddenly the bell of the front door rang again.

"Better check that out first, the sooner we know who it is, the sooner we can ditch it" Penelope said teasingly and winked at Rose before she opened the door.

On the other side of the door a girl was standing in a slightly overside vintage bordeaux jacked.

"Hi, I know I haven't called for an appointment but on your blog said that we could always come by Saturday between 3 and 8. I guess you must be Penelope?" She said sounding insecure if she was correct or not.

"Yeah, I'm Penelope come on in." She looked quit surprised by what the girl said but waved to her to come inside and saw that Rose was sitting up from the cough to welcome the new visitor.

Both Penelope and Rose looked curious at the new girl standing in the living room now. She took of her jacked and they saw she had fashion taste for vintage clothing. Not only her clothes but also her appearance made an impression. She had curly black hair that she lifted to one side of her shoulder. She had beautiful olive skin as if she just came back of a summer vacation when it already was october. Her hazel eyes where warm and her cheeks and nose was covered with freckles small and big ones. She really looked mediterranean.

"Sorry I didn't catch your name?" Penelope asked.

"I'm Danika" She said sounding really enthusiastic.

"Well as you know I'm Penelope and that is Lola-Rose, or as she prefer. Just Rose." Penelope pointed at Rose who gave Danika a high-five.

"So your read my blog?" Penelope looked at the girl with a smirk and saw that she started to blush.

"Actually yes I do. I really like your writhing, it's really deep." She said quit simple with a smile.

"Now that we know, that you know about Penelope's work and that you like to read it, why don't you tell something about yourself?" Rose said will she pointed out to Danika to sit down and make herself comfortable.

"Well, I'm a dancer. I specialize in modern dance manly and I work nearby a dance studio about fifteen minute walk from her. I'm originally from L.A but I moved her say 6 months ago. I stayed at a friend's place until I could find something for myself. I don't earn that much money but enough the pay the month for this place." Again she had a blush of shyness on her face but she did keep on smiling.

"So what do you guys do?" and looked at the others.

"I'm a doggy-walker and in my free time I like to do some photography. I'm quit a laid back person actually. Keeping things peaceful and quit" Rose said will leaning back in the couch.

"You mean lazy!" Penelope threw a pillow at Rose.

"Call it lazy whatever, I just don't like stress or to think hard about stuff I don't matter." and threw back the pillow at Penelope. Danika started to loosen up as well and started to laugh along with the others.

"It's true though about Rose, I have never seen her worried, concerned, mad or some other negative vibe. Sometimes I think she's a fish. She can be pretty satisfied with just food or sleep, the rest doesn't really matter to her." and she pulled her tong out playfully at Rose who did the same.

"What about you? Reading your blog you do sound like a smart person." Danika looked curiously now at Penelope.

"I agree! She doesn't look smart at all!" Rose said with a laugh before ducking away from Penelope who was giving her now a glare.

"Well I did indeed finished English Literature in London university and my parents have always put me in the best boarding school in England. My parents always had high expectations of intelligence and talents. So if you might think I'm smart that is possible but as you know I also have a naughty side." Penelope said with a wink at Danika.

If it was her parents that had chosen her life it would have looked more conservative and way more high-class than she lives now. When Penelope grew older and of course wiser she liked to choose for a more libertine kind of way that her parents would call, "Loose". She started to shop for more fashionable clothes and more revealing. She loved to wear clothes that complimented her body shapes. Her long legs, slim body, her pink flawless skin and her long blond hair that looked alway perfect when she curled it. During campus she also started to wear make up that would make her dark green eyes standout even more. Her parent told her she looked like a loose woman, cheap and trashy. She had always been the kind of girl who would romanticized everything around her and daydream of the guys that she met. She could be flirtatious but she did however always prefer love from a distance.

"And that's when she started to write dirty stories." Rose said giggling coming from behind the couch but never letting the eye contact go that she had with Penelope.

"Well, I have to admit I love your erotic novels and wish that you keep on writhing them." Danika smiled at Penelope.

"Well, that will be a promise that I can make for you. Glad I have at least one good fan that appreciates my writing." Smiling back at Danika.

"By the way, what about food I'm hungry! Would you like to stay for diner?" Rose asked Danika. She looked overwhelmed by the invitation and looked back at Penelope for conformation.

"Please join us. We like you very much and we haven't met somebody all day we had a click with yet. We could show you the place and hopefully you like it her and stay. The walk in closed has a big mirror so you can practice." Penelope said.

"I like to stay as well, for diner and for me to move in. The old walk in closet sounds great. I can't wait to finally have a place for myself so if its ok with you guys how fast can I move in?" Danika said enthusiastic, also really relieved and surprised by the walk in closet with mirror.

"The rooms are ready, so you can start tomorrow by moving in already." Penelope said almost doing al the talking will she looked at Rose who was only agreeing to everything that was said.

"That will be great thanks! I'm so glad that you guys are going to be my roomies." Danika was now literally jumping like a happy kid who just got her first toy.

"One off and only one roomy to go!" Rose said with a satisfied smile.

"Shall I order something now, I'm starting to hear my stomach now" Penelope said walking to the phone when she saw on the clock that it was already pass 8. Guess that would be all for tonight.

Finally things where going smooth. They where with tree now and that alone would already be enough but it would be nice to have a fourth one so the rent will be lower. She looked again at the other who were talking about random things in the living room. Finally there was some live in this house. To long had it actually been quit. Not that Penelope lived a quit live. She knew a lot of people all over the city. It was always pretty exciting, meeting people everywhere in the city but that wasn't the same then coming home in a warm place where you're welcomed. Her parents didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore. That didn't matter she grew up without them around her it's not like she's missing much. But having a family or friends would be nice though to come home to.

She picked up the phone and started to Dial the number of the chinese when again the door bell rang. She looked up to the door, back to the girls who were also looking to the door surprised, then to the clock that said pass 8 and then back to the door. She hung up just before she could tell her order and open the door.

The girl wore a green parka jack with her hood on so her face wasn't really visible only her hair that hang loose in front of her chest. Penelope did noticed her dark flawless skin and that she was quit tall without wearing any heals. She actually whore plain vans. The girl looked up and Penelope saw that her face was flushed but she did make a deep eye contact with Penelope. Penelope saw her grey eyes looking at her will she had the strange feeling that she had seen her before.

"Sorry to intrude, I'm Madyson. I know I'm late but do you still have a place that isn't rent yet?" The girl who was obviously taller than Penelope looked right in the eyes when she saw that they actually looked desperate. Though her tone sounded really calm and sophisticated.

"WHO IS IT?" Penelope looked up and saw Rose walking toward where they where standing.

"An interested led" She said sounding surprised back at both Rose and Danika who were now also standing in the hallway. All three looked now at the girl who introduced herself as Madyson. Rose walked towards Madyson and was now standing inches apart of her when suddenly her eyes grew big. Madyson noticed this and started to nervously twirl the laces of her jacket but never giving any expression in her face.

"I have seen you before and Madyson sounds to familiar with that face of yours." Almost smelling the breath of Madyson while trying to really think hard.

"Madyson Taylor..." Both Rose and Penelope looked at Danika who whispered a name that they almost couldn't hear while her eyes where looking big from the discovery she just made. Penelope's eyes grew wide now as well and looked back at Madyson who was now biting her lower lip. This wasn't going smooth at al Madyson thought.

"Sorry Madyson Taylor doesn't ring a bell to me at al." Rose said will lifting up her shoulders.

"Well, actually its Madyson Lin Lee Taylor" Madison held her arms up in defense showing her slim hand with elegant long fingers. Not only her face looked perfectly angelic even her nails where perfectly done.

"You truly are beautiful even in real life." Everyone looked back Danika again who was now stargazing at Madyson.

"Thank you, you yourself look truly amazing as well. You don't see often a colored skin with freckles and light hazel eyes with raven black hair. Very unique features." Madyson smiled at Danika who began to blush of the compliment. She did get compliments a lot but never from someone as beautiful and famous as Madyson Taylor.

"Would you like to come in?" Penelope asked. They all started to get cold standing at the doorway except for Madyson who was wearing a jack.

"Please" Madyson replied with a smile.

They al walked in the living room again while Penelope told Madyson to hand out her coat so she could hang it up on the hallway. Danika was still a bit stargazed and Rose still couldn't figure out where she had seen her before. When Penelope came back she heard Danika asking Madyson why she needed a place to stay when everyone knew she owned a penthouse near central park. It was still a weird idea having Madyson Taylor in your house. Someone you see constantly on commercials, billboards and lately in the tabloids. She was a super famous fashion model who not only had worked for very big names but also had dated very famous and especially good-looking guys. At least that's what the tabloids tell them. Almost every detail have been written and read about by millions. Even though al the dirt that had been said about her she still looked elegant en reserved. She had long hair that was dyed in just a shade darker than her own skin color. It really looked amazing.

"True, I do have a place near Central Park. But I have to admit it's not something I own." The tree girls looked weirdly at her so Madyson continued explaining the situation.

"You see, the apartment is officially not mine. Its something my manager and agency arrange for me. But with al that is going on now I really would like to have a place nobody knows about to withdraw myself of all the attention I'm getting now." This had to do with what Penelope read in the tabloids lately about Madyson. Also Danika nodded with agreement that she knew what this was about. Lately the tabloids had spilled dirt about Madyson having an affair with a married man. Madyson looked up to girls and saw that both Danika and Penelope had a look on there face. So she guessed that they had probably been reading the tabloids as well.

"Is it true?" Penelope asked.

"Maybe that is non of our concern. Everybody has the right to have secrets." Danika said back.

"Why do I got the sudden feeling things just got serious?" Everyone was now looking at Rose who still didn't have a clue what this was al about. Madyson let out a chuckled.

"But don't you want to know the dirt or I mean truth?" Penelope asked almost to excited.

"Its ok, because it's not true." She said while looking back at Penelope who asked her.

"Almost 90% of what the tabloids tell us is falls. Besides I would never do something with a married man let alone have time for a boyfriend. I do date sometimes but to tell you the truth most of them don't even continue because I don't feel no spark with any of my date how good-looking they may be. And my job takes too much time anyway to even have time for a boyfriend." With that said the tension finally faded away.

"I don't want to burden my parents any longer and I like to have an anonymous place to stay. I'll keep my apartment in Central Park during work but in my free time I would like to spent it where I can be myself." Both Danika and Penelope nodded with agreement and understood what Madyson was looking or even longed for. Rose was the only one with a look of disbelief. How could someone not be them self.

"Well looking at how this conversation is going I think we well get along quit well, right." Penelope said will looking at the other girls.

"Well if everyone is staying vague about this whole matter with who she is, then let me at least tell you this. I'm Rose and we do have room for you." Rose didn't want to think about it anymore and didn't really care either so she pulled out her hand towards Madyson and waited for her reply. Madyson took her hand and showed her a perfect million dollar smile with super white teeth.

"Thank you Rose, I don't own much just some personal stuff "

"Do you have furniture?" Penelope asked.

"Not really."

"If you don't mind the smallest room, that one already has furniture." Madyson eyes where twinkling now.

"But you can also have my room. That one is bigger and maybe you won't like the smaller one." Danika said quickly without thinking. She knew that Rose had the office room and that she could have the room that had been a walk in closet. The second biggest room.

"Its ok." Madyson smiled at Danika because she knew what she was thinking.

"I will not be her often as you guys and I'm not the kind of girl who would go al diva just because of the size of a room." She placed her hand on Danika's lap to secure her that it was ok.

"Than that makes you our fourth roommate." Rose looked pleased.

"I guess so." Penelope said.

"I do hope this could stay a secret, me staying that is." Madyson looked at the others and saw they al agreed to lock their lips about it.

"Shore, you can trust us for our modesty." Penelope said firm nod.

"I wouldn't say a thing, pinky promise." Danika said and held her pink in front of Madyson who gripped it with her own pink and shook it.

"Promise" Rose spit in her hand and held it before Madyson who laughed at first but surprised everyone with spitting in her own hand and shaking it with Rose her hand.

"From now on we are going to be roomies." Danika jumped of her seat enthusiastically. Even Rose looked super excited for someone who always choose to go with the flow. Also Penelope looked very pleased with the choices she made.

Than again the front door rang.

"Another one? It's already 9 p.m." Penelope sighed and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Everyone looked surprised at Madyson who walked pass Penelope towards the door.

"I ordered some pizza before I came her. I knew I was late and I didn't knew how this day would end but I that I should at least give your guys some pizza." Both Rose and Danika's eyes grew of the word pizza.

"You are our savior." Both said at the same time while they bowed for Madyson.

"Gee girls, it would be nice if i get greeted like that everyday from now on as well by you guys." Penelope looked at the seen that was playing before here. Madyson opened the door and greeted the pizza boy who was stunned by who opened the door. She gave him some extra money for not telling him that she was having a slumber party at a friend's house and came back in the living room with two big pizza boxes.

"I guess everyone likes pepperoni and cheese right" Melody putted the pizza boxes on the table and everybody gathered around. Everyone took a slice of out of the box and held in front of them when all four of them cheered for becoming roommates.

That night wend on like there was no more tomorrow, they almost talked whole night long before everyone agreed around 3 a.m. to get some sleep. Danika stayed at the cough that night and promised to start tomorrow with moving in. Rose volunteered to help because she already was settled in the old office room of Penelope. Madyson already had a bed but told the girls that she would take it slowly by every time she came to bring extra stuff so it wouldn't be to suspicious not even for her manager. So in just a few days the house became crowded.

After a week it was official. Everyone had their own room. Madyson was sometimes away for a few days but afterwards stayed in before she had to leave again. They al noticed that she was the one who wanted to do the cooking when she was home. No one, especially Rose didn't complain. Penelope started a new routine by getting up early to write something, somewhere els instead of home. This gave her new inspiration to write again and come home again without the feeling that her place was work related. Danika lived closer by her work now so she could give extra lessons and sometimes have some alone time in the studio to work on her own dancing. Only Rose had to find a new job and she did in a nearby elderly home. She entertained the elders by playing, dancing or even giving away magic shows. She always knew how to fill her time.

For a long time things didn't seem bright for non of the girls. Finally everyone had the feeling this was going somewhere in a positive way. No one knew what the future would hold for them, but they sure looked forward to it. But even though the future was unknown for them, never would they ever suspect something that was lay ahead of them...

_End Prologue_

* * *

**This has been my first Fan Fiction ever. I hope you readers will in joy and hopefully review. This is just the opening of my story and in will involve the Ninja Turtles. Thanks again for reading and I only own my original characters.  
**


End file.
